


Party Favor

by Ponderosa



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Bruises, Canon Character of Color, Digital Art, F/M, Facials, Fanart, Female Character In Command, Female Character of Color, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mild Blood, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart. Wherein Fish Mooney keeps Jim Gordon as a party favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Favor




End file.
